


I’ll make you love me.

by pizzz_10



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Reference to Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dark!Dwight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Jim’s been missing for a month and no one knows where he is, except for one person.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a month 

A full a month since anybody last saw Jim. 

The entire office didn't feel the same without him, almost everyone was very upset about this. They we’re’ worried for Jim's safety, the police haven't found anything, there was no sightings of him or calls from him.

It's like he just disppared from earth. 

The one that was upset the most about this was Pam. Jim was her best friend and now he’s gone. The worst part is that the last time they've spoken to each other they were arguing. 

The argument about was Pam's graphic design dream, Jim was little frustrated that she was going to stay in Scranton and not take the graphic art training because of Roy. 

She knows Jim meant well, but it's her decision not his. A decision that she did end up regretting. 

As she’s lost in her thoughts, she feels tears coming to her eyes and they start to drip down on whatever paper work she was doing. 

"Excuse me, Pam, but please try not to get important documents ruin from you crying." She looks up and sees that it's Dwight. 

"Now wipe your eyes, so you can make me some copies of these." He puts a stack of documents on here desk and before she says anything, Oscar comes over.

"For fuck sake Dwight for once can you act like a decent human being. She's upset, we all are."

"I don't see why, It's not like Jim is dead, he's missing. big difference you know. Bedsides I don't see how any of you can miss him, he was lazy here."

From hearing Dwights hurtful words, Pam sobs a little bit and Oscar glares. "God you're a dick."

Just then everyone hears Micheal coming out of his office, he looked a little stressed. He comes over to the receptionist desk to ask Pam something, but stops when he notices her crying.

"Hey uh Pam.

"Yes, Micheal."

"I need you to....actually why don't you take a break for a while." Pam nods and goes to the break room.

"She gets an early break because she's crying over jim? But when one of my cats died and I was crying, you didn't give me the same courtesy.” Angela says from across the office. 

"Because Angela this is bigger than your cat. The police found Jim's house ransacked. He could be in trouble."

Angela shakes her head at that. "What if he's just running away from his problems, like Dwight said, he is lazy."

Micheal pinches in the bridge of his nose and sighs. "My god you can be a witch." Micheal ignores the glare he's receiving from her and continues to speak. 

"Listen, everyone gets to leave an hour early today, I got permission from corporate and they understand how some of us is stress or devastated from this situation." After announcing that, Micheal turns to Dwight.

"Are you sure haven't seen him or heard from him?"

"I'm sure and if I do, I'll immediately report to the authorities." Micheal pats Dwight's shoulder. "Thank you and also thank you for handling all of Jim's clients this week, makes things a little easier."

"No problem, happy to do it until Jim returns."

Micheal smiles a little bit. "You know, I'm glad you’re my number two at this moment. Keep up the good work."

"I plan too Micheal."

-

At 5:45 Dwight arrives at his Farm and as he gets out his car, he whistles a little tune from a song he heard on the radio and starts walking to his house.

Once there, he unlocks the door and goes in. He hangs up his Jacket on a hook attached to the back of the door and puts down his briefcase. 

After that he heads upstairs to his bedroom. He takes off his work clothes and digs in his dresser until he finds something he can wear around the house.

A black, short sleeve T-shirt and jeans that are a little worn out. He also gets few things to put in his pants pockets.

After that, heads back down stairs and into the kitchen.

In there he opens the fridge and grabs a few things. Pot of leftover beef stew from the fridge, some bread from the pantry and a plate.

He scoops a generous portion onto the plate and after that he puts it in the microwave to heat up for 2:00 minutes.

He then opens the bread and puts a slice in the toaster.

Dwight then goes back to the fridge and gets a bottle of water from it and a lemonade juice box. Once he sets that on the counter, the microwave beeps and soon the toast pops up. 

After taking out the plate out, he puts the toast onto it and grabs the beverages before heading to the front door.

Outside he heads to the barn. When's he's in front of it, he puts everything down for a moment to take out a key.

Dwight put a lock on the barn door and it only has one key that he make sure to have with him at all times when he's at home.

When he unlocks the barn, gets the key back in his pocket and picks up the stuff. As he walks inside he starts to speak. 

"Hey, if you’re up I want you to know your having beef stew." At a certain point he stops and looks down.

At that moment he's looking down at a man lying on the ground, naked, bruised, has unkept hair and was handcuffed to one of the close by support beams of the barn.

It's Jim. 

The same Jim who has been missing a month.

Dwight nudges his foot against the man to wake up, he doesn't get a response, he tries again harder.

Jim jolts awake and then frantically backs up once he sees Dwight. "I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to s-s-sleep, please I-"

"Quiet." Dwight says firmly with a glare and Jim whimpers. "You wouldn’t want a repeat of last week lesson, would you?" Last week was pretty creative for Dwight with a punishment, he got a quills from a porcupine that he keeps on the farm and collected fallen spines from its cage.

He inserted them deep into Jim's skin while he was tied down and pull them out after he was done. The young man screamed in so much pain on that day, that his voice was nearly horse. 

Jim frantically shakes his head and starts to plead, telling Dwight he'll be good, once again Dwight orders him to be silent. 

Dwight bends down and puts the food in front of him. "It's beef stew and some bread, also because you were a good pet, I got you an extra treat. A juice box, just make sure to drink your water first."

Jim backs up a little and hisses in pain when he moves his left hand or at least tries to. 

"I-I can't move my h-h-"

"You're wrist, I forgot about that. Next time don't try to get out of the cuffs, you idiot." Yesterday Jim tried to get out of cuffs, but he broke his wrist while trying too. 

Dwight would of punished him, but he thought Jim breaking his wrist and letting him sit through the pain was enough. 

"Since you were so stupid to damage your left hand, I'll feed you." Dwight says it so coldly with such cruelness that more tears start to fall from Jim's eyes and he starts sobbing.

Dwight sighs and sits in front of him. He grabs Jim's shoulder and gently pulls him forward. He picks up the plate and fork then stabs two chucks of meat with it. 

"Open." He says, once he brings it to Jim's mouth. Jim looks at the food nervously and Dwight scoffs.

"You're getting real food for the first time in a month. You wanna go back to eating cold, lumpy, oatmeal?" 

Jim still hesitates, making Dwight growl in annoyance and eat the meat off the fork. "There, if you're wondering if I'm trying to poison you, I'm not. Now eat."

Dwight's gets chunks of meat on the fork again and puts it towards Jim's mouth. Jim obediently opens his mouth and lets Dwight feed him. 

"Good boy." Dwight mumbles and gets more meat, with a few vegetables. "So much better then cold oats, right?"

He feeds Jim again and Jim gives a shy nod. While Dwight gets more food on the fork, he notices that Jim's left wrist is looking pretty swollen.

"After you eat, I'll tend to your wrist, okay?"

Jim doesn't get chance to respond because Dwight makes him open his mouth again for more food.  
-  
In 30 minutes the plate was empty and Jim drank some water and drank his juice box. 

"Now that's done, let's get to your wrist." Dwight reaches into his pocket and takes out a different key. The key to the handcuffs. 

He takes the cuffs off Jim and carefully makes him stand up. "If you try to run when we get outside you will regret it." He whispers in Jim's ear. "Understand?"

Jim gives a nod and Dwight starts to walk him to the doors of the barn. 

When they're outside, Jim shivers a little, he's cold since he doesn't have any clothes on. So Dwight quickly starts getting him to the house. 

Once they're inside, Dwight locks the door and gets Jim to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. Inside there, Dwight firmly makes Jim sit and then goes to dig in his bedside dresser. 

Jim was a little confused by this, he thought Dwight would make him sit on the floor. 

As he's thinking, Dwight is front of him again with a first aid kit in his hand. He sits on the bed next to Jim and the younger man flinches. 

Dwight grabs his wrist carefully and Jim flinches again, even though he's not being grabbed roughly. 

Dwight gets out an elastic wrist splint, gauze and some ointment that helps reduce swelling. 

Dwight firmly grabs Jim's face to make him look at him. “Now listen. After this, I'm going to help you shower, then I'll give you some pajamas so you can sleep here in the bed...actually I'll give you the guest room."

Jim's eyes get wide a little, this has to be a trap or something. For the last month Dwight has made him sleep in the barn and for bathes, he sprayed Jim with a hose that had freezing cold water.

Why is the older man all of sudden now giving him a proper place to sleep and shower?

"Now lately you've been behaving...well aside from yesterday, but you've been good enough to not sleep in the barn in anymore. But one slip up and you will be back in there, understand?"

Jim gives a shaky nod and Dwight smiles. He gives Jim a pat on the cheek and gets to work on his wrist.

"Now tomorrow when you wake up, I'll have to take you somewhere else. I can't have you here too long or someone we know might see you here. So make sure you get plenty of rest, we have a big day tomorrow." 

Jim doesn't really say anything, he's too afraid to be honest. So Dwight speaks again.

"You know, I don't like hurting you, but I have to have you obedient for me....but I guess I can try positive reinforcement."


	2. Chapter 2

. 

The next day at 8:45 in the morning Dwight got up and got dressed and went into the guest room, he let Jim sleep in.

Jim was under a quilt in and he looked so peaceful sleeping there, it looked so much better then when he was sleeping in the barn.

When he slept in the barn, the man shrived in his sleep and he whimpered too. He looked stressed out when sleeping in the barn, but here he looked a lot more calm.

Dwight goes over to the bed and shakes him. The first shake doesn't wake him, so he tries again harder and it works. 

Jim slowly opens his eyes and adjust them. His eyes get a little wide when he sees Dwight. "P-please don't s-send me back."

Dwight rolls his eyes. "I'm not sending you back, idiot. I told you I was waking you up so I can move you to a different location.”

“Oh.” Jim says, feeling embarrassed. He slowly gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. “Now stand up so I can take off your clothes.”

Jim blushes and hesitates before speaking. “M-Maybe I should to do it myself-“ Dwight grabs a hold of his face and squeezes tight, his nails digging into Jim’s skin a little. 

“Don’t fucking disobey me, now stand up.” His voice was cold and left no room for argument. Jim nods and he’s nearly trembling. Dwight lets him go and Jim stands. 

Dwight gets a hold of the pajama bottoms first and slides them down and Jim takes his feet out, then he slides down the boxers he gave Jim last night. 

He then stands up and starts to help take off Jim’s shirt. Dwight notices how embarrassed he looked. 

“I don’t know why you’re being all shy, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. In fact you have a beautiful body, I especially like your ass. I bet it would feel tight if I got to fuck it.” Dwight sneaks his hand behind Jim and gives a pinch to one of his asscheeks. 

Jim gasp and accidentally kicks his leg, it hits Dwight’s shin, making the man grunt in pain. Jim immediately starts to panic once he realize what he just did. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry!” He looked absolutely terrified and Dwight glares at him. “Just go to the bathroom and wait for me there.” He growls. 

Jim nods and quickly makes his way out the room before Dwight gets any madder. Dwight huffs and goes to the dresser to get some clothes he put in there last night. 

After getting everything, he goes to the bathroom where Jim is waiting for him. He goes to the medicine cabinet and grabs some soap. “Get in.” He says and Jim does what he says. 

Dwight then goes back into the bedroom and gets a plastic bag he put by the bed last night. Last night he used it to protect Jim’s cast. 

After grabbing that he gets back into the bathroom and gets close to the tube. “Stick your arm out. 

Jim does and Dwight puts the bag over his splint and ties the ends together. Once it’s secure, he gets the soap and turns on the shower. 

“C-Cold.”

“Good, think of it as little punishment for that kick.” 

While Jim stands in the shower shivering in under the water, Dwight grabs a scrub brush he keeps on the side of the shower and squeezes the soap on there and scrubs the younger man’s skin, getting him covered in soap suds. 

“D-Dwight, it’s t-too, cold.”

“Deal with it, maybe you shouldn’t have kicked me.”

Jim actually musters up the courage to give a little bit of a glare at the older man. “M-Maybe you shouldn’t of grabbed my ass.”

Dwight slaps his ass hard with the scrub brush and Jim shouts in pain. “Do not talk back to me.” He smacks him again with the brush, so hard that it may leave a bruise. It stings like hell for Jim. 

Jim whimpers and Dwight goes back to scrubbing him. “I don’t wanna hear anymore of that type of talk from you, understand?”

“Y-Yes.” 

“Good, now spread your legs a little bit.” Jim does and Dwight begins to scrub each leg.  
-  
After the bath and getting Jim dressed they go down stairs. 

Jim is dressed in some light color jeans and a plain white T-shirt, while Dwight was in his usual work clothes. 

“I would make you breakfast, but I’m running late. So I’m just going to stop at a drive through.”

Dwight grabs his keys, suitcase and he then goes quickly upstairs and comes back down with something in his hand. It was a large paper bag with something in it. 

Jim thought about asking what was in there, but he didn’t want to take a risk at upsetting the man. 

In about an hour Dwight was parking in front of a motel, but before they got there, Dwight stopped to get some food for Jim, some Burger King breakfast and a bottle of water. 

Dwight unlocks the car and opens his glove apartment. He takes out a Baseball cap and shades, then the paper bag he bought with him. He also grabs the take out bag.

He puts the hat on Jim’s head and then puts the shades on. “Do not speak when we get in there, understand?”

Jim nods and Dwight opens the door on his side then reaches over to push open’s Jim’s door.

After closing the doors and locking the car, Dwight grabs Jim’s shoulder and walks him to inside the office of the motel.

In there at the desk is middle age women with glasses and brown hair. “Excuse me, we like a room please.”

The women gives a bored look before saying “how long are you staying?”

“A couple of months.”

“Hmm, so you’re renting. It’s going to be $122 a week then.” 

“Perfect.” Dwight takes out his wallet and puts a credit card in front of her. After swiping it and making Dwight sign in, she gives him a key from a rack of hooks behind her. 

“You’re room, six.”

“Thank you.” He takes the keys and before they head back to the front door, the women speaks again.

“Your friend okay? he seems almost skittish.”

“Oh he’s fine. He’s just had a long flight. He’s visiting.” He looks to Jim, giving him silent permission to speak.

“Yeah, I flew in from Boston. The plane was crowded and had me feeling a bit stress.”

“Oh, okay. Well make sure to get some rest.” They both nod and head out the office. When they’re back outside, they look at the suites connected to each other.

Dwight spots room six witch is on a second story of the connected buildings. “Come on.” He says and Jim follows him. 

When they’re in front of the door, Dwight unlocks it and they go inside. 

Inside the room were two queen size beds with floral sheets and a small flat screen TV on a wooden dresser. 

There were also two tacky paintings hanging up over the beds and a ceiling fan on the celling. 

The carpet is burgundy and there are a few stains on it. The walls were covered in white floral wall paper that that looked outdated. There are two lounging chair, small dining table, mini fridge and microwave on top of it.

“What do you think? your own little space to yourself. It’s not perfect, but better then nothing.” 

“You’re keeping me here?”

“Yes, I’ll come back to check on you after work, now you stay in here and eat your food, while I go outside and make a minor adjustment.”

Dwight reaches into the paper bag he bought with him and takes out whatever is there. 

It was a packaged padded lock and then he takes out a drill. 

Jim is close to crying once he sees those things. He’s going to be locked in another place, isolated again. 

“P-please, don’t.” He whispers.

“Don’t start to whine, Jim, at least it’s nicer then then barn. Go and eat, I’ll see you at 7:30.” He shoves the Burger King bag into Jim’s hand. 

Dwight goes out the door and Jim stands in the middle of the room, he’s a little too stunned to move. 

He keeps standing there until he hears the sound of a drill. Hearing that makes him slowly go to the floor and cry. 

He never thought inviting Dwight to his home would ever lead to this. 

-  
A Month Earlier.

It was Tuesday night and Jim was in his living room of his house, setting some things up.

He’s putting a six pack of beer on the coffee table and two take out pizzas from Alfredo’s. He was having guest over and that guest was Dwight.

Sometime last week Dwight came to Jim and had asked him if he wanted to come over to his house and hang out.

Jim was suspicious of that, because Dwight can’t stand him, he thought he be the last person Dwight would hang out with.

He questioned the older man, trying to see if Dwight was pulling some kind of prank to get back at him. 

But Dwight told him, that he just wants to work some things out. He told him that they can’t keep driving each other crazy around the office and they espically can’t keep being difficult with each other when they go to see clients. It cause a tremendous amount of stress for both of them and interferes with work. 

“Listen come over to my place, I’ll make you a good meal, we’ll have some beer, I have a gorgonzola cheese wheel I can whip out for a snack recipe.”

Jim smiles and says “As much fun as that sounds, how about you come to my house. Besides I’ve pulled all those pranks on you and I think I should make up for it.”

Jim really meant that. A lot of the pranks he pulled on Dwight was out of line and he always felt guilty about them. 

“No, Jim I insist that I be your host.”

“No, Dwight. I’m going to be your host. So come over and I’ll order some take out...or would you prefer that I cooked something?”

Dwight gives a force smile. “Okay fine, have it your way. Take out will be fine.”

“Cool. So I’ll see on Tuesday around 8:00.” 

So that’s why he was in his living room, tidying up and putting out food and drinks. He also went to the pantry and got some chips, Queso dip, two bowls from the cabinet and a spoon.

He sets the two bowls on the coffee table and then opens the bag of chips first. As he’s pouring, he hears a knock at his door. 

He smiles and hurries to the door. He’s very excited to have the older man over, he’s never admit out loud, but he does find Dwight to be cool, despite his personality and has kind of always wanted to hang out with him. 

When he opens the door, he sees Dwight giving him a polite smile. “Hey Jim.”

“Hey man, I got take out pizza. One cheese and one anchovy, your favorite.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that. Hey I forgot something in my car. mind keeping the door open for a second?”

“Yeah, no problem. Just close it and lock it when you get back. I’m going to finish setting up some chips.” 

Jim goes and inside while Dwight goes to car. 

Jim goes back to the coffee table and pours at least half the bag the of chips in one bowl. He then opens the Queso dip and scoops some out with a spoon. Once he has enough in the bowl, he picks it up to take it to the microwave in the kitchen. As he’s in there, he hears the front door close.

“Got what you needed?”

“Yes and Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“You really should of come to my house, it would have been easier.”

Jim rolls his eyes and starts to turn around. “for the last time Dwight-“

He’s cut off from a blow to the head.

He feels himself get dizzy and light headed, he almost feels like throwing up. He looks at Dwight and sees that he has a wooden cane in his hand.

“D-Dwight, what are you doing!”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” He goes for another swing, but Jim moves out of the way and Dwight hits the microwave. Causing it to break.

There was huge struggle between them, Jim tried to defend himself by throwing whatever he could at Dwight. He even tackle to him to the ground to try to get the weapon from him. 

But Dwight was stronger and was able to over power him, so he can get one more blow to Jim’s head. Knocking him out. 

—  
Jim is brought back to Reality when the door opens again and Dwight comes inside. 

Dwight gets close to him and smiles. “Well wish me luck today, I’m going on a sales call for a new client.”

Jim doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even look at the older man. 

“So eat, maybe watch some TV and I’ll be back soon.” Dwight pets his hair like some kind of pet and Jim just wants to die at this point.

“See you at 7:00.”

With that Dwight leaves the room and closes the door. As Jim hears the a faint locking noise, he sighs. 

He stands up and takes off his shoes, shades and hat before climbing into the one of the queen size beds and covering himself with the blanket.

“What was I thinking.” He mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter up, hope you guys liked it. Also Jim will make some smartass comments to dwight like he did in the bathroom, showing that he’s not completely broken, but will still be obedient to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been five hours since Dwight left. Five hours of isolation and silence. As he still lays in bed, he hears his stomach growl a little.

He is getting hungry and the only did Dwight left for him is the take out breakfast. He tries to ignore his hunger, but it’s hard too.

So he gets up out of bed and sits on the floor we’re the paper bag is. He grabs it and opens it to take out a wrapped egg and cheese sandwich. 

He unwraps it and takes a bite. The egg is cold and so is the chees, but’s it’s better then nothing. He eats it a little faster then he wants to. Once he done he grabs the bottle of water Dwight left for him. 

When he’s about to try and open it he looks down at his clothes and sees how it’s messy with crumbs. 

Since his left hand is damaged it was hard to hold the sandwich correctly with the right one. Remembering his hand makes him put the water down, he’s going to have to wait until Dwight gets back to help him open it. 

Jim looks around the room trying to figure out what to do. He spots the remote in front of the TV.

He can barley remember the last time he watched TV since being with Dwight. He gets and grabs it then presses the power button. 

The TV turns on and the first thing he sees a shopping channel. Two women were talking about pieces of beautiful jewelry and other accessories.

Jim presses a button to change the channel and the next thing he sees is a cheesy looking sitcom. Looks like something from the 90s, he thinks it might be Everybody loves Raymond.

He doesn’t keep it on to find out, the next channel has on an adult cartoon, it’s King of the Hill. Jim decides to leave it that on and goes back to the bed to sit down. 

It’s in the middle of the episode, but Jim doesn’t mind, better then what else is on. Jim decides to put the remote between the mattress, just hiding it so Dwight doesn’t come in and change it to anything he won’t like. 

While the show is playing, he does get one or two chuckles from the jokes. 

He shifts a little on the bed only because his ass hurts a little, it’s because of Dwight hitting him with the Scrub brush.

He gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror and unblocked his belt. 

Jim pulls his pants down along with his underwear a little and turns around. He turns head his to look in the mirror and just as he expected there’s a two red circles on his ass, left from the scrub brush that he got hit with. 

There also some other marks and two scars. they’re a little faded but still visible. Those marks are from a horse whip Dwight used on him. 

It was one of the most painful experiences he’s ever gone through. Dwight used it on him one time he when he refuse to eat the cold, lumpy oatmeal Dwight served to him. 

Dwight give him a firm warning, telling him if he didn’t eat, he will regret it.

But Jim gave him the best glare he could and turnt the bowl upside down. 

“Fuck you.” He told him. Now it did feel good to defy Dwight, but he did end up regretting it. 

Dwight beat him with that whip so hard that his ass bled a little. He couldn’t do anything but take it. Dwight held him down against one the support beams of the barn and use the other to hit him with the whip. 

Dwight only did it for 20 minutes, but it felt like hours for Jim.

After the ordeal, Jim was a sobbing and crying mess. Dwight left him there in pain and he didn’t get any dinner that night either. 

As Jim is lost in his thoughts, he feels tears come to his eyes. He will never understand how Dwight can be so cruel. 

Suddenly he hears the door open and he quickly pulls up his pants. 

“Jim, Jim.”

It was Dwight. Jim sighs and steps out the bathroom. Dwight is standing there with his coat on and he has to plastic bags in one hand. 

He also has a grin on his face. “Guess what? I got the client.” He gives a fist pump and kicks the air. “Isn’t that awesome?”

Jim doesn’t answer, he gives a little bit of a sad look and looks down at the floor. Dwight scoffs a little. “You could at least be a little happy.”

Jim stops looking at the floor to glare a little. This man is really expecting him to be happy after he kidnapped him and kept locked in a old, smelling barn for a month, is he serious?

“Good for you, I guess.” Jim mumbles. 

Dwight huffs and points to the the little dinning table. “Go sit, I brought you food.”

Jim nods and sits. Dwight opens the plastic and gets out a take out box. “Got you chicken Alfredo pasta.”

Before he goes over to the table, looks to the TV. “Should of waited for me to get back to ask if you could watch TV.” 

Jim immediately tenses, prying Dwight doesn’t give him a sick and cruel punishment for simply watching TV. 

“But I’ll let it slide. You can watch TV whenever I’m gone.”

Jim sighs in relief. 

Dwight goes over to him and opens the box, before setting it on front of Jim. He takes a plastic from the bag and opens it.

“You’re only getting a special treat like this because I’m in a really good mood.” Dwight carefully twist the fork to get some pasta wrapped around it, before stabbing two pieces of chicken. 

He brings the fork to Jim’s mouth and Jim let’s him feed him. The taste of it was so good. Creamy, rich and warm. 

When Dwight gets more pasta on the fork, he eagerly opens his mouth to accept more. “Must be the best meal you had in a while huh? If you continue to be good for me, you’ll get more rewards like this.”

He feeds the younger man again and looks closely at his face. He sees Jim’s eyes were a bit red, like he had been crying.

“Something wrong? If you want a different room I can-“

“No, everything is fine. Just tired. Can I go to bed, after this?”

Dwight nods as he continues to feed him. “You can, but you’ll have to wait. I have to go back to my house to get you some clothes.”

Jim nods and licks his lips a little, he also chuckles when he hears the a funny joke from the TV.

Dwight looks at the TV and rolls his eyes. “This show is full of shitty jokes, where’s the remote?”

Jim only shrugs. “Can I please continue to watch it?”

“Fine.” Dwight grunts. “Would you like a soda?”

Jim shyly nods and Dwight takes out a plastic bottle of soda from the bag.

“Now remember. Soda, TV and anything else special is a privilege. Mess up and you will have them taken away from you.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “Okay, mom.” He says sarcastically and Dwight raises his hand, as he’s about to slap him. 

Jim flinches, making Dwight put his hand down. 

“Do not make me hurt you. Now enough of your sarcastic nonsense and finish eating.”

Jim only nods and let’s Dwight feed him the last of the pasta. 

Dwight may have taken his dignity away from Jim, but he’ll always have his sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jim was up watching Dwight get dressed for work, Dwight was too tired to go back to his house when he came back with some pajamas and other clothes for Jim.

Now Jim wouldn't have mind, if Dwight didn't sleep in the same bed as him and the worst part was that Dwight got in the bed naked.

Dwight also pulled Jim against his chest in his sleep and Jim's face gotten red when he felt Dwight's member against him. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Dwight suddenly asked and Jim is a bit surprised by that. Usually the older man doesn't ask him what he wants to eat, he just gets whatever he feels like getting for Jim. 

"Um...I-"

"Hurry and decide so I can go get it, I'm not going to be late for work." Jim huffs a little and thinks. "I want steak and eggs from Waffle House." 

"Waffle House? That's almost out of town. Pick something else."

"You give me a choice and my choice is Waffle House." Dwight glares and was about to argue, but stops for a moment to think. "Fine. I'll go get you your Waffle House. I'll have to call Micheal ahead and tell him I'll be a little late."

"Really?"

"Yes, I show up on time every day. I'm sure Micheal won't mind." Jim tilts his head a little in confusion as Dwights takes his cellphone from his pocket. 

He thought Dwight would put up more of a fight with that. Oh well, he's getting some food that he wants and that's all that matters.  
-  
In a hour Dwight was back at the motel and giving Jim a take out box and fork. "Now you do realize with your arm I won't be here to help you eat."

"I'll manage." Jim mumbles, he wants to do some things by himself, get used to using his right hand more.

"Hopefully you don't make a mess on yourself." Dwight mumbles. "I'll be back at 6 or 7." Dwight then heads to the door. Once he unlocks it, he heads out and Jim hears the click of the lock outside. 

Jim takes his food to the little dining table. It's bit of a struggle to get the box open, but he's able to do it. 

He picks up his fork and stabs the steak. Maybe he should of had Dwight cut it for him before he left. 

He gets the piece of meat close to his mouth and bites. The steak is a little tough so he pulls while biting to at least get one piece in his mouth. He able too, but the stake drops from the fork and lands on the plate.

"Damn it." He mumbles. 

He decides to move onto the two eggs instead, when he pokes one with the fork, yolk starts to run out. He should of told Dwight to have them cook the eggs over hard. He carefully picks up the egg with a not so good grip on the fork.

The yolk drips on the his pants. 

"Fuck." He curses.

He gets it to his mouth and bites. Yolk squirts on his chin and then it drops from the fork and on to the table, making a mess. 

Jim puts his fork down in defeat. He can't believe he actually needs dwight to feed him and it's so embarrassing. 

All though when Dwight feeds him, he does like the attention from it and him liking it makes himself sick. Dwight is his captor, he shouldn't like any attention from him. 

Jim gets up from the table and takes off the now dirty pajama pants, then heads to the bed to lay down. He'll just sleep for a while and worry about eating later.  
-  
When Dwight is back at the motel he sees Jim laying down in bed, fast asleep. He smirks a little and takes off his coat and puts down his briefcase. 

He gets close to the bed and climbs on top of it, trapping the younger man under him and waking him up. "Dwight...what are you doing?"

"Were you asleep the whole day while I was gone? also how was your breakfast?"

"Not really, I took a nap earlier, but I got up to watch TV, but I fell asleep again and as for my breakfast...I couldn't eat it." Jim mumbles the last one part, making Dwight grin. "See you are absolutely useless without me, remember that. Can't even feed yourself, you need me and even after your wrist feels better, you'll still need me. You're an incompetent boy and you need someone as intelligent as me to guide you."

Dwight's words stung so much, hearing him say that made him feel a lot worse about himself. He has to blink his eyes to stop tears he feels coming out. 

"Now since I gave you what you wanted, how about you fill out my own request." 

Shit. He should of known Dwight would have wanted something in return. "What you're going to do for me is, you're going to let me have a good taste of your ass."

"I-"

"You either accept or I take away your TV privileges. I'm sure you don't want that since it's the way you have a connection to the outside world, plus you'll be so mind numbly bored."

He hates that Dwight is right and taking the TV may be small, but he does need it to keep up with whats going on, he doesn't know if Dwight will ever let him be back in the outside world again.

"So what's your choice?" 

"F-Fine." Jim mumbles.

"I'm sorry, can't hear you. Speak louder."

"I said fine, you dick!" Jim gets a hard slap to the face, it stings like hell. 

"Don't talk to back to me that way, you little shit, I'm in charge here." Jim gives a petulant glare as Dwight grabs a hold of his boxers and slides them down. 

He stares at Jim's cock a little and takes a hold of it. "You know I don't think this will be any use to me, maybe I should get you a cock cage."

Jim starts to panic a little and thrash under Dwight. "No-"

"Calm down you moron, I'm only kidding. But keep mis-behaving and I won't be." Jim gives a little bit of a sigh of relief in his head, but also prays Dwight doesn't change his mind. 

"Now since I can't get you on your hands and knees because of your wrist, we're going to have to do this while you're on back. 

The older man grabs Jim's legs and raises them. He pratically gets Jim's back off the bed until his ass is in the air. 

Jim's cheeks turn red from behind the exposed like this to the other man. "Um D-Dwight."

"What."

"This is...uncomfortable for me." Dwight only rolls his eyes at him, clearly showing he doesn't care about Jim's comfort. “You complain too damn much." He mumbles while he starts to rub a dry finger onto Jim's hole. 

"I must say you're very pretty here. Very pink, also I think I might shave you, have you all smooth for me. I'm not joking about this by the way.” 

Before Jim could say anything, he feels Dwight give a lick to his hole. He squeaks a little from it, making Dwight chuckle and lick him again. 

He pushes his tongue against the spamming entrance until he’s able to get in his tongue in. He thrust his tongue in and out and twist it a little. 

Jim bites his lip to hold back a moan, but he fails. He hates how hard he's getting from this. 

Dwight takes his tongue out to tease the pink rim, then gets it back in there a little deeper. Be sucks on his rim a little bit, before blowing on it. Jim can't help but whimper from how sensitive he feels. 

"Those sounds your making, they're unmanly as hell, but I love it." Dwight gets his tongue back in and counties to lick the inside of him, getting him wet. Jim feels himself coming and he absolutely hates that he came from this. 

Dwight pulls back and stares at Jim's entrance as it clenches on air. "Did you enjoy that? I know I must certainly did."

"N-No."

Dwight rolls his eyes again and taps on Jim's hole with one finger. "Oh please don't lie, you came from me eating your ass." 

Dwight gets off the bed and Jim gets his legs down, starting to relax again. 

"I'm going to the store, I'll be back with frozen meals. can't keep wasting time from getting you take out everyday."

When Dwight leaves, Jim stares in shame at the come that got on him, before laying down and pulling the covers over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, there will be a little more smut soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim was on the bed watching TV again the next day. 

Nothing too good was on, but he was able to find a channel that played old TV shows. Right now he was watching the Brady butch and he has the covers to the bed wrapped around him. 

As he watches the show, the door starts to unlock and Dwight comes in.

"Fucking idiot!" He shouts as he slams the door, making Jim jump. 

Dwight goes straight to the mini fridge and gets a beer from himself and frozen meal for Jim. Jim notices that the other man has a paper bag in his hand.

"I thought maybe if I got rid of you at the office, I wouldn't have to deal with so much incompetence anymore, but apparently not." He opens the can and takes a quick swing.

"What happened, someone didn't organize paper clips correctly?" Jim ask sarcastically and Dwight glares at him. "Watch it and no. I went on a sales call today and the company didn't get a new client." 

"What went wrong?" Jim asked, generally curious about it this time. Ever since he's been with Dwight he has been wondering what's been going on at that office and if anyone misses him.

"I had to take Pam along with me, she's been promoted to take your place in sales and she's been doing a horrible job. A blind monkey can do better then her."

Jim starts to feel a bit annoyed that Dwight is talking about his best friend like that. He and Pam might have been sore at each other before Dwight took him, but he still cares about her. 

"Cut her some slack Dwight, she's new at this-"

"That's not an excuse! She's so sad and mopey over you, she couldn't even focus when we were meeting our client. She even cried a little, like she's been doing for the past weeks. Fucking emotional bitch." 

Now Jim is angry. This man is such a fucking cruel bastard, it's not Pam's fault she's sad, it's his.

"I'm sorry, but for once can you be a an actual human being with a soul? It's going to take some time for her to move on."

"I don't see why, she doesn't love you."

"I'm still her friend you dick." 

"I said watch how you talk to me and friend? Oh please, she was just horny for you. The only thing that stopped her from getting in your pants was Roy. Who I actually feel a bit sorry for, his wife is a hussy."

"Fuck you!"

"Aw did I hit a nerve Jimmy? Maybe you should do us a both a favor and forget about her, you don't need her, she is worthless." 

Suddenly Dwight is tackle to the ground, making him drop his beer and the brown bag. Jim is able to give him one punch, it's a bit sloppy, but he is satisfied.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that-" He's cut off from Dwight pushing him off and then he's pinned to the ground.

"You little shit, I move you to a nice spot, give you good food and let you sleep in a bed and this how you repay me? All because I talked bad about your friend? You should be grateful to me."

Jim stares at him in shock a little. "grateful? Are you kidding me? You locked me in a fucking barn and tortured me!"

"Only to get you to behave. If you don't stop your little tantrum right now, I'll take you back to that barn and let you starve for a week and I will brand you with a branding iron." Dwight says his threat with such a dark tone, that it makes Jim feel terrified. He absolutely knows Dwight isn't bluffing. 

Dwight then grabs his face with one hand makes Jim give him direct eye contact. "Understand?"

He squeezes Jim's face hard, making him whimper. "Y-Yes."

"Good." Dwight lets go of his face and then spots the paper bag he had. He smirks as he grabs it. 

"I was going to save this for another time, but since your being such a moody bitch, maybe I should I use it now." Dwight opens the bag and takes a out a box.

Jim's eyes get a little big when he sees what he pulled out. Its a vibrator. "Picked it up my way to work, I got it so you can sometimes have something in your ass when I'm not here to fuck you. Look it even comes with a remote and a complementary bottle of lube."

Dwight opens the box and pulls out the toy. After getting it out of its plastic wrapping, he then turns it on.

When it buzzes Jim flinches a little. Dwight turns it off and puts it on the floor. He then grabs Jim’s good wrist to pull him off the floor.  
He then leads him to the bed and pushes there to lay on his back. 

"Hm, that's Interesting, you don't seem to be objecting this very much."

Jim only sighs. "There's no point to, if I did you just find a another way to get it in me anyway. Possibly drug me or some shit and put it in me while I'm asleep."

"You're probably right about that." Dwight says before smirking. "Or you actually enjoyed when I was playing with your ass and you want me to do it again."

Jim blushes and looks away. "No that's not it."

"I should start punishing you for telling obvious lies." Dwight grabs onto Jim's sweat pants and starts to pull them down. "Lift up your hips now."

Jim does and once the pants and boxers are off, Dwight throws them to the floor then gets the vibrator, lube and the remote. 

He puts the toy and remote down to open the lube. He squirts a lot on his hands and rubs them together, making sure to get them slick.

After that he grabs one of Jim's legs and lifts it up a little. 

He then spreads one of his asscheeks and looks at Jim's pink hole. 

He traces a wet finger around it and presses against it. Jim whimpers when he does it again and pulls on the rim.

"Still so tight." Dwight mumbles. He gets his finger in and Jim's entrance clenches around his finger a little. 

He gets a second finger in there and he turns them. He starts to poke at the younger man's sensitive walls. 

"D-Dwight-fuck." Jim moans. Right now his cock is getting harder and starting to leak pre-come. 

"You like this, don't you? You shouldn't try and hide it, you’re meant to my bitch." 

Dwight gets his fingers deeper and starts to poke at Jim's prostate, Making Jim moan and actually push against Dwight’s fingers. 

Jim realizes what he just did and curses at himself in his head. 

"So eager, such a slut for me." Dwight says as he takes his fingers out and then gets two thumbs in Jim.

He pulls opens Jim's hole, making him squeak. Dwight stares with hunger as he sees how his hole tries to close up, but can't due to Dwight making it gape.

He pulls his thumbs out and taps one fingers on Jim's now puffy, open hole. 

Dwight picks up the vibrator and turns it on. "You're going to put in me while it's on?"

Dwight only grins as he brings it to Jim's entrance. The younger man whines as the tip touches his entrance. 

Dwight starts to push the toy, loving how Jim clenches around it. Once it's half way in, Dwight pulls it out and Jim groans. "S-Stop."

"Stop what?" Dwight says in a teasing voice

"Stop, F-Fucking with me and get it over-Ah!"

Dwights gets the toy back in him and keeps pushing until it's all the way inside him. "I almost wanna take a picture of you like this. You laying beneath me, legs spread like a slut."

Jim could only give a weak glare as Dwight gets up from the bed. "I'm going home for tonight." He grabs the remote to the toy and puts it in his pocket.

"I'll turn it off when I get home. Jerk yourself off if you want."

"You expect me to let this be inside me while you're gone?”

Dwight only grins as he goes to the door. "I know you will." With that Dwight leaves and once he's gone, Jim sighs. 

He hates how Dwight is right about that.


End file.
